


Home Run

by warriorlorcan



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorlorcan/pseuds/warriorlorcan
Summary: Aelin can’t wait to finally have a moment alone with her boyfriend, a moment in which she has some very dirty things planned. But not everything always works out like she wants it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like barely NSFW, but I figured I'd put it as M. I love reading comments, and I'm so glad that people are liking my writing. It simply warms my heart. 
> 
> You guys can also find me on tumblr (@warriorlorcan) and I'm always happy to chat!

Aelin was feeling bubbly. It was a fact that she’d never admit to anyone and would deny if asked about in later conversation, but it was the truth. She was practically bouncing up and down. Tonight was to be, arguably, the best night of her life. She was finally, _finally_ , having sex with her boyfriend. They’d known each other for almost a year, and had been together for a couple of months. It wasn’t that they hadn’t _wanted_ to have sex, but they’d quickly discovered that, unlike in movies, it was nearly impossible to figure out the right time.

There was no spontaneous liaison between making out and sex in the real world. Every time they got even close, one of their roommates would barge in, and neither of them wanted their first time together to have to be quiet. So they’d been planning for weeks now. Aelin’s roommate, her cousin, was out of town for a week visiting his friends from high school, so her apartment was vacant. Even so, she’d texted Aedion approximately eight times that day to make sure he really was in Minnesota. She’d also tracked his phone to make sure he wasn’t lying.

Aelin glanced up at the clock on her bedside table. Rowan was supposed to get to her place in twenty minutes, and she’d ordered the pizza thirty minutes ago, which meant it would get there well before he arrived. She contemplated staying in her yoga pants and sports bra, but figured that she probably should look at least _decent_ for their first time. She rolled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, brushing on some mascara and letting her hair out of its bun before returning to her room to put on the new lingerie she’d purchased for the occasion.

The get-up was essentially just a bra and panties, but they were extremely lacy and excessively see-through. Aelin cocked her head and smiled at herself in the mirror, testing out three different poses before she was satisfied enough to put on a dress. It was relatively tight, like most of her clothing, but not so much so to give anything away. Not that there was a single part of her Rowan hadn’t seen, or touched, or tasted. But she was confident that this would be different.

She hadn’t been with anyone since her last boyfriend, years ago, and she was seriously ready. Rowan hadn’t slept with anyone in even longer than her. She knew this was long awaited for both of them. She couldn’t say that she’d wanted to jump his bones the second she saw him, rather the opposite really, but ever since they’d been together, they’d been hard pressed for a moment truly alone, and it made everything that much more enticing.

Aelin heard the telltale creak of the stairs just before her door and scrambled to grab a book and settle herself on the couch. She didn’t want to look too desperate when Rowan showed up. The knock sounded, and she called out.

“Who is it?” A little more seductive than she’d hoped. There went not looking desperate.

“Uh, pizza?” The voice on the other end of the door was definitely _not_ Rowan’s. It sounded like a pre-pubescent teen. She’d completely forgotten about the food. Aelin blushed, thankful that Rowan hadn’t been there to see her mistake, and got up to get the door. She tipped the delivery boy and slid the pizza onto the counter, returning to the couch. Only a few minutes later, there was another knock and Aelin repeated the same routine. When Rowan announced himself, she offered a subtle _it’s open_ and returned to “reading.”

The door clicked open and Aelin forced herself to stay focused on the book she’d chosen ( _Harry Potter_ ). She heard his bag thump onto the ground, and the door closed again. Suddenly, her book was plucked out of her hand. Rowan’s body covered hers, one of his knees in between hers and the other on the ground, an arm over the back of the couch and his head resting on her chest. Aelin chuckled and used the one hand that wasn’t pinned beneath Rowan’s shoulder to run her fingers through his hair. He sighed and she could feel the vibrations of his deep voice all the way through her body. _All the way_.

“Hi,” she said, a little laughter still lilting in her voice. Her boyfriend lifted his head and smiled lazily at her, leaning forward to press a light kiss to her lips. Aelin opened her mouth to explain her plan: sex, then pizza. Then more sex, hopefully.

“So I was thinking—“ Aelin was cut off by Rowan climbing off her and dashing to the kitchen.

“You got pizza? I’m _starving_.” Aelin winced a little at the change in plans, but she plastered a smile on her face and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two plates.

“Half sausage, half mushroom.” Rowan grinned up at her and pulled a piece from the box. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of mushroom.

Once they’d eaten, Aelin excused herself quickly to go to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, finger-combed her hair and bit her lips until they were plump and red. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She found Rowan on the couch, a beer in his hand. She plopped down next to him and swung her feet over his lap. Aelin tried to think of something to say, but her mind was drawing one huge blank.

When she had slept with Chaol, they’d never really… _talked_. It had just happened (ten times) and that was that. She had no idea how to initiate some kind of sexual conversation, or if she even had to. Rowan’s hand ran idly up and down her legs and she briefly cursed herself for not shaving that morning, but she’d shaved the day before. He probably couldn’t tell, right? God, she was doing this all wrong.

“How was your day?” She asked lamely, internally rolling her eyes at herself. Rowan only shrugged.

“Not bad. Kept thinking about this, though,” he said, turning to look at her and smirking. Aelin grinned, thought of giving him a witty remark, but instead decided on leaning in to kiss him. He responded heartily and she chuckled inwardly when she found that he’d used a mint or two. Apparently, he was just as worried about this night as she was.

She had no problem deepening the kiss, and soon she was straddling him across the couch, her hands tucked under his arms to grasp at his back. Rowan refused to remove his own hands from her hair. This was why she’d left it down. Rowan loved her golden hair, especially now that it had grown back out from its shorter length when they’d first met.

Aelin pulled her hands from around Rowan and began to unbutton his shirt, moving her lips to start kissing down his neck. His hands pulled from her hair to rest on her arms and pull her away just slightly

“Aelin, _Aelin_.” He waited until she looked up at him, annoyance clear in her eyes. “I’m just making sure you want to do this. I know that it’s been a while and we’ve been talking about it… _God,_ for _months_ , but… Are you sure? If you’re not, it’s fine. I mean there’s always—“ Aelin shut him up with a quick press of her lips to his.

“Rowan, I want this. I want you, I want everything. Stop being such a little bitch and fuck me already, okay?” She wrapped her hands around his neck while they were talking so that she was gripping it, and once she’d finished she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, hoping to pour all of her emotions into that kiss. Rowan seemed to understand because he groaned and slid his arms around her waist.

Aelin started rolling her hips into his, eliciting a firm grunt from him before he picked her up and carried her into her room. She supposed her pink sheets probably weren’t the most sexually stimulating, but who really cared in the end? At this point, everything was going almost perfectly. Rowan set her down on the bed and stood before her, smiling.

“You look fantastic, by the way,” he muttered, his hands rising to start sliding off his shirt. Aelin scoffed and stood.

“Let me.” She smirked and he let his hands fall. She had it over his head in no time and her fingers were roving over his insanely muscular chest. That’s when the coughing started. Rowan pulled away from her, digging his face into his arm. His entire body was shaking with the coughs. They weren’t the kind of cough that is just for clearing your throat, they were deep and moist and Rowan almost sounded like he was choking.

Her eyes widened and her hand went to pat lightly on his back. She wasn’t sure how pounding on someone helped them stop coughing, but her parents had done it to her when she was younger. Rowan hacked once more and then returned to an upright position. Aelin tried to ignore the feeling in her gut that everything was starting downhill. _It was just one thing_ , she reminded herself. She took a breath and smiled softly.

“You okay?” Rowan nodded.

“Just choked on my spit or something.” Aelin chuckled a bit.

“Serves you right for wanting pizza first,” she mumbled, knowing Rowan would hear her. He laughed and spun quickly, pulling her back into his arms. His chest was warm against hers and she almost shrunk into it before she remembered he wasn’t comforting her, he was _seducing_ her. He leaned in to her ear.

“Don’t worry, there’s still some left for after we’ve worked up an appetite.” Aelin cocked an eyebrow and pulled back, looking him straight in the eye. She placed her hand on his chest and let it inch lower and lower.

“I’m already hungry,” she said slowly, her voice low and sultry. Rowan’s eyes widened for barely a second before he pounced on her, his hands moving to cup her behind and his lips going straight for her neck. Aelin probably would have been content if Rowan kissed her neck for eternity. She titled her head to the side to give him better access and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Soon, they were both breathing hard and Aelin felt like she was burning wherever Rowan touched her. His hands weaved their way down her body almost magically, knowing all the right places to graze in order to make her squirm. They were back on track.

Rowan worked his hands under her dress, inching it up past her hips and grabbing her butt again. He pulled back a little, moving his lips from her chest. He hooked one finger into the waistband of the new lingerie and tugged a little. It was enough to make Aelin inhale sharply.

“What are these?” His voice was gravelly, laden with desire. She smirked.

“A surprise.” Rowan slipped his hand from her panties and she groaned at the loss of contact, but he moved quickly to lift her dress and Aelin threw her arms over her head so he could get it off easily. She wanted nothing more than to be bare before him, completely, something that had never happened before.

They’d always been rushed, a shirt still on or even fully clothed, whenever they were together. They’d seen everything of one another, but never at once. Her breathing picked up a little as the dress came fully off. He tossed it onto the floor somewhere, and it was quickly forgotten. His hands slid down to rest on her hips and he took a step back to survey her. Aelin caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he looked at her. Rowan let out a breath.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he said softly. His eyes were shining when they finally met Aelin’s and she knew the same look was reflected in hers.

“I love you,” she said. “I’ve loved you for months and I’m desperately afraid I’ll never stop, but _I love you_. So much.” She’d never had a way with words, at least words about her own emotions, but Rowan didn’t seem to mind. He took her face in his hands, so delicately, as if she might break, and he kissed her. This was not a hungry kiss; it wasn’t hands fisted in shirts and bodies about to break down. It was gentle. It was sliding into a hot spring after being in cold mountain air, waking up from a good dream that had actually _ended_. It was everything she needed.

“I love you, too, Fireheart.” Aelin blushed at the words and the nickname. Her mother had given it to her when she was younger, saying that her will was stronger than a raging fire, and her heart was warmer that one. Rowan kissed her again and any and all thoughts of her mother disappeared. This kiss started sweet, but by the time they both pulled away, they were gasping for breath.

Aelin leaned forward to undo the button on Rowan’s pants, and she let her fingers wander dangerously low. She leaned in and kissed him quickly before popping the button free, sliding the zipper down and looking at him. Her smile turned devilish as she said, “Let’s have sex.”

Rowan laughed, responded with something that sounded like _thank you, God_ and kicked his pants off.  

~~

Aelin sat on the edge of her bed, Rowan’s white t-shirt covering her naked body. She could hear the sound of the shower and contemplated getting in with him, but thought better of it. It hadn’t been _bad._ It was just… weird. Awkward and weird. Aelin let out a breath.

There had been a lot of laughing. Not giggling, though there was some of that, but uncomfortable, awkward-silence-filling laughing. She didn’t really know which one of them it had been. Probably her.

It had felt good, it really had, great even. And she’d finished, which shouldn’t count for nothing. Sex with Rowan was just nothing like she’d pictured. Yet again, she’d found out that movies didn’t exist in real life. She’d been overwhelmed with the noises of skin hitting skin (surprisingly not as hot has she’d remembered), and she’d been so in her head the whole time she’d barely gotten to enjoy it.

Rowan walked into her room, a towel slung low across his hips. Aelin fought the urge to look at his chiseled body.

“Um,” she mumbled, “do you want water? I’m gonna go get some water.” She rose and tugged his shirt down a little, so it covered her. Rowan cleared his throat.

“Water would be nice,” he said. She started walking and moved to slide past him, but he grabbed her waist lightly and kissed her. Aelin didn’t know what to do with her hands. She patted his chest and continued her journey to the kitchen. She rested her hands on either side of the sink and let her head fall, glancing briefly at the clock over the stove.

9:34. It was only 9:34 and she’d already had weird sex. She let out a sigh and pushed herself back from the sink, grabbing two cups from the cabinet. She filled them quickly and forced herself back into her room. Rowan had slid his boxers back on and was drying his hair with the towel. She raised one of the glasses when he saw her.

“Water,” she said, and set it down on the bedside table. She cursed herself. _Of course_ it was water. It was silent for a while before she opened her mouth to say, “Do you need anything else?” at the same time Rowan said, “We should talk.”

Aelin nodded.

“Yes, talk. Let’s talk.” She sat back down on the side of the bed and Rowan joined her. They did not touch.

“So,” he said. “That was…” Aelin turned to face him.

“It was weird. Right? That was weird.” The relief was evident in Rowan’s entire body. His shoulders slumped to a more natural position, his face relaxed.

“ _Yes_ , it was definitely weird. I’m so glad you thought so, too.” Aelin smiled.

“Me, too,” she paused. “And it wasn’t _bad._ ”

“ _No_ , not bad at all. It was, uh, very… pleasurable.”

“Just weird.”

“Yes,” Rowan breathed. Aelin laughed a little and put her head in her hands.

“Oh my _God,_ Rowan. We just had weird sex. How did that happen? It’s us! We can’t _tell_ people that our first time was _weird_.” She laughed again, and soon enough, they were both laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs. Aelin flopped backwards on her bed, her legs dangling off the edge. Rowan mimicked her position, but on his side, his head propped up on a hand. He smiled down at her.

“I have absolutely no idea.” She groaned.

“I’m twenty-four years old and I just had weird sex. I thought that was only for _teenagers_ , what is _wrong_ with us?” Rowan just laughed and leaned down to kiss her quickly.  She gasped. “What will we tell our _children_ , Rowan?”

Rowan raised his eyebrows.

“We’re having children?” Aelin’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t mean—it’s just that… well, I thought maybe someday… I don’t know—I just,” she stuttered, but Rowan cut her off.

“Relax, Fireheart,” he smiled, “I’ve thought about it, too.” Aelin loosed a breath. “And on the subject of what we’ll tell them, I doubt they’d want us to tell them _anything_ about our sex life, let alone our first time.” She smiled up at him.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” She rolled her eyes.

“Prick.” He laughed and kissed her again. The kiss deepened quickly and he smiled onto her lips.

“You know,” he said between kisses, “they say that practice makes perfect.” He kissed her once more. “And I’d very much like to be perfect.”

Aelin’s toes curled and she reached her hands up to pull Rowan closer to her. She kissed him once. Twice. Three times before she pulled away.

“Then get naked, loser.” Rowan laughed, but did as he was told.

As it turned out, the weird sex was a one-time thing. Practice really did make perfect, lots and lots of practice.


End file.
